


Silent Scream

by fallingsnow6136



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Demiromantic Pidge | Katie Holt, Demisexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mama Krolia gets protective, Physical Abuse, Protective Space Family, Protective Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: She was the shield of Voltron. That didn't always mean she could shield herself.
Relationships: Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Pidge | Katie Holt & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. How are you doing today? I know I am very new to this fandom but I am writing a story that is very personal to me and it is something I, myself have experienced and the idea for this project was something that had been rotating at the back of my mind for different fandoms before it settled with this idea. Now, for trigger warnings, this story contains an **ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP** and this includes all forms of abuse and may be triggering to those who have been through this type of relationship. This is post-season 7 just after the defeat of Sendak, so no Robeast stuff or any of the things that occurred in Season 8. That said, please enjoy the story!

  1. **Beyond the Veil**



Everything had started out so perfect at first. Pidge had been so happy that she had found someone who accepted her for who she was even in a romantic relationship. She had gained a lot of acceptance from her friends since joining Team Voltron but anyone else besides them had still been a struggle for her. Now, 20 years of age, she was in a relationship with James Griffin, leader of the MFE pilots. They had been together for 1 whole year now and it had started off so well. They had gone out on dates, discussed the best ways on how they could get back into space and everything was so perfect. Something every girl would dream of. How that had changed so quickly, Pidge still didn’t know.

_It must be because I can’t do anything to help the Atlas or my own team._ Pidge had begun thinking to herself on more than one occasion. Shiro and Keith constantly reassured her that this was not her fault but her fights with James told her another story.

_“Can’t you do anything? Was the genius thing just an act?”_

Her boyfriend’s taunt rang in her ears as she sat in her bedroom, wrapping her arms around herself when she heard a knock on the door and jumped a bit as her Mom opened the door.

“Katie, are you alright?” Colleen asked. “You’ve been locked in your room since your meeting with James.”

“Yeah, I’m alright, Mom,” Pidge said, smiling at her softly, having learnt to fake her smiles pretty well over this past year. Even she was beginning to believe her own words that she was alright. “We’re all just a little frustrated since we still can’t find a way back to space. It has been four years since Sendak has been defeated, after all.”

Colleen sighed. “I know. The Atlas being unable to cross through into space is less concerning for your father than Voltron being unable to, because its made of a completely different material than any ship.”

“Yeah, that is pretty puzzling,” Pidge agreed quietly, although a part of her could not help but wonder if that was her fault too, regardless of what Shiro and Keith said. _Maybe, because I’m part of the team, even with Voltron, we can’t…_

“Sweetheart?” Colleen said softly. “You’ve been a little bit withdrawn lately anyway. I know I can be harsh with you sometimes but if there’s ever anything you need to talk about, you know you can come to me.”

“No, I’m okay,” Pidge assured her mother. “I’ve just been worried about things, that’s all.” That wasn’t exactly a lie, it just wasn’t the complete truth but her mother didn’t need to know that even though she looked as if she didn’t really believe her. Thankfully, her father’s voice cut through before her mother could ask her any more questions.

“Katie, Colleen!” Sam’s voice called out to them. “We’ve managed to figure out a way with Katie’s new program on how Voltron can enter space again. Katie, can you install that new program onto the Atlas as well?”

Pidge’s eyes widened at this new piece of information and she immediately jumped to her feet. “Yeah, of course. Let’s go!”

* * *

Watching Pidge work on something filled Hunk with a feeling of confidence that everything would be okay. He liked being back on Earth with his family and everything being so peaceful but he was also worried about his friends back there in outer space. Was Shay okay? Had the Balmerans been enslaved by the Galra? He wouldn’t be surprised – it had been 4 years after all and a lot could change in that time. The Coalition had probably lost faith they would ever return but they had to be able to fix things, no matter how much time had passed.

“Anything, Pidge?” he asked his female best friend who was like a little sister to him.

“Yeah, I’m almost done,” was the automatic reply. “I’m adding the same add-ons to the Atlas that I did to the lions so we should be able to pass through now. All of us, the Atlas and Voltron should be able to get through the barriers blocking us. It might be a bit of a rough road but we should be able to make it safely across given it did work in Dad’s trial machine.” The brunette stood back up. Her hair had almost reached shoulder-length in this time so she had her hair tied in a tiny ponytail to keep it from getting in the way.

“Well done, Katie,” James said, reaching over and pulling his girlfriend into a hug and kissing her cheek. “I always knew you could do it.” He beamed at her, sounding proud and Hunk couldn’t help but laugh at that. He was glad his little sister had found someone who appreciated her for who she was. She deserved that and he was sure Matt would be really happy to see that too.

“Thanks, James,” Pidge said smiling as she leaned into the hug for a moment before James released her and she turned to Keith, who had been watching the whole process. “We should get ready to launch as soon as possible. We could go as Voltron or we could stay in the Atlas until Voltron is really needed.”

Keith looked thoughtful, glancing at his whole team before nodding. “We should save our lions’ strength for Voltron in case we do need to fight right away,” Keith said finally. “It has been 4 years and since there’s been no contact with anyone from space, we don’t know what kind of situation we should be expecting.”

“I agree,” Shiro said softly. “Voltron will most likely be needed soon though and it will be needed at full strength.”

“Should we call like a final meeting or something before we go say goodbye to our families and stuff then?” Hunk asked Keith, knowing if they were leaving soon, they probably wouldn’t be back for awhile.

It wasn’t Keith who answered but Shiro.

“Actually, no,” Shiro said to him. “We’re going to call a meeting just before the Launch, so everyone has enough time to spend with their families. We’ve been away from space for years now, so a few hours more won’t hurt the mission too much.”

Hunk nodded. That made sense. He didn’t want to leave his family again but he knew they really had no choice and Pidge had reassured him that Earth had enough resources to protect itself now in case anything did attack. Still, he had no idea when they’d be back but one thing was for sure. He wasn’t going to break his promise to Shay, to all of their friends who were believing in them – Voltron had the power to protect them from the Galra and protecting them was what they would do.


	2. A Fragile Shield

  1. **A Fragile Shield**



Coming back to space was just as chaotic as Pidge had expected it to be and her heart sunk as she saw the destruction which while they somehow knew this would be the case, it was worse than she had imagined. Broken planets as well as a dark nebula that seemed to be blocking most of the light. It had only been one day and one night since they had come here.

"I guess, 4 years later, the light has all evaporated from the world?" Hunk said, trying to make a joke to lighten the mood. No one even cracked a smile. "This is a bad time, isn't it?"

“Gee, you think?” Lance replied, rolling his eyes. “Pidge, this is depressing, what’s going on here?”

"We seem to be an infinite dark nebula," Pidge replied, looking at the scanners she had in front of her. "I'm not sure of the reason but it has been four years so I wouldn't be surprised at how much has changed." She was about to say more but suddenly the Atlas was hit with a blast, knocking it back slightly. Somehow, it didn’t surprise her given they had come here after such a long time.

"Galra ships are attacking us from every end," Veronica said immediately. "We need to fight back."

Shiro looked at Keith. "Keith, go. But be careful."

Keith nodded in agreement, eyes traveling to his team who all seemed ready to go as well. Hunk had a fist clenched, Lance was already making his way to the Red Lion whilst Allura’s eyes looked like she was out for blood for how bad the condition of the rest of the universe had become in this time.

Pidge nodded back to Keith when he looked at her, ignoring the strange wave of exhaustion that hit her, unsure of what could be going on. She had been sleeping okay after all because she knew she needed to to be able to help her team so why did she feel so tired? Either way, that didn't matter.

“Pidge?” James’s voice dragged her out of her thoughts. “Good luck out there. We’ll be here if you need backup.” The reassurance felt kind of nice right now and she knew how good of a fighter pilot her boyfriend was so hopefully if she struggled, he would have her – no, their back.

Pidge nodded to him, running along to join her team. For a second, she had thought of discussing with him how tired she was but her team needed her right now. Her strange exhaustion would have to wait. She got into the Green Lion, hurrying out with the others, forcing herself to focus so she could move quicker.

“Guys, we’re no match for them in our lions,” Keith called out to the rest of the team. “On me! Form Voltron!”

"Right!" Lance, Hunk, and Allura all cried. Pidge wanted to but felt her vision swimming as flashes of being shoved against the wall and the pain from last night entered her mind. _No, no I have to focus on the fight. I’m their shield after all._ She hadn’t even noticed they had already formed Voltron until Keith’s voice cut through her thoughts once again, jolting her back to attention as she forced herself to focus.

“Form Shield!” Keith cried.

Pidge tightened her grip around Green’s controls and the shield did appear but flickered out in a second and Voltron was sent flying back.

“Pidge! Are you okay?” Hunk asked her, voice filled with concern.

“What just happened?” Lance asked. “Pidge, why is Green acting up?”

“I’m sorry, the controls don’t seem to be responding to me at all,” Pidge said, wincing as the pain hit her tenfold when they were hit by another blast. James had been really angry last night and the kicks and punches had left bruises, the blast pressing down on each bruise. _Please don’t let me start bleeding. I don’t even have the strength to come up with another excuse._

“Paladins!” Shiro called out as Atlas began shooting constantly trying to cover for them. “Is everything alright? Voltron seems to be moving slower than usual.”

“We’re alright, Shiro,” Allura called back. “Probably just out of practice.”

* * *

Keith didn’t know why but he could somehow feel there was another reason than them just being out of practice. Maybe it was because they were all bonded as Voltron, but he could feel something off, something different about Pidge – exhaustion, but more than that some sort of strain that was dragging her down. A searing pain that pressed down on his own body as if he had many bruises being pressed down upon which he didn’t even have.

“Lance, Hunk, Allura, can you cover for Pidge since she’s having some trouble with the shield?” Keith said to his teammates, making a mental note to talk to the others once they were no longer in the line of fire anymore.

“Copy that,” All three of them responded at once.

Keith’s attention was solely focused on the battle in front of him because the Galra ships were much higher in number and these were not normal Galra attacks. Without Pidge's shielding abilities, they were forced to take a more offensive approach by destroying every ship that was trying to destroy them, taking a fair few of them out quite easily but what happened next seemed almost too easy.

It was something that he recalled happening once before when he had first become the leader of Team Voltron when Lotor had initially retreated after all the lions had gathered as well as the second time after they had reformed Voltron but that wasn’t possible. Lotor had been killed in the Quintessence field. Could he still be alive? No, that wasn't possible. But who was this enemy and why had they retreated when they could have easily caused real harm to Voltron like this?

“Keith, everyone, are you alright?” Shiro asked them.

“Yeah, we’re okay, Shiro,” Keith replied but didn’t respond more than that, shutting off their communications temporarily and not retreating to the Atlas right away. "Pidge, are you alright?"

“I’m sorry for being such a failure today, guys,” Pidge said, sounding a lot more forlorn than he had ever heard his friend sound in all their fights together. “I’m not sure what happened.”

“Hey, don’t call yourself that,” Hunk was the first to say and Keith could tell he was frowning when he said this, despite not seeing his face. “It was just a bad day, we all have bad days, right Keith?”

Keith nodded immediately. “Hunk’s right. It has been a long time since we’ve fought but I didn’t mean it like that.” He bit his lower lip, knowing his words had not come out the way he had meant for them to. He wasn’t good at stuff like this and hoped one of the others would take up for him – he didn’t want to intrude but Pidge was his friend, a part of his team and family, if something was bothering her then he wanted to try to help out somehow if he could. What would Shiro do if he was the leader here instead? Probably reassure Pidge that it was okay and they all had bad days, but Hunk had already done that so what could Keith say that hadn’t already been said?

“Pidge, what Keith wants to say is are you okay?” Lance asked concerned, which Keith was grateful to him for stating it bluntly. “Like we’re kind of all one unit as Voltron and I dunno, even I could feel something and I don’t notice this kind of thing as much as the others do.”

“I’m alright,” Pidge said softly. “I’m sorry for worrying everyone. We should head back before we’re attacked again and the Atlas is waiting for us.”

“Alright Pidge,” Allura said softly. “But if you ever need someone to talk to, you know we’re all here for you.”

“Yeah,” Pidge replied. “I know, guys. Thanks.”

Pidge’s replies were short and not very convincing but Keith had a feeling pushing her would not help much right now. It was clear it was something she didn’t want to talk about.

“Let’s get back to the Atlas,” Keith said after a pause of silence, turning the communication back on.

“Copy that,” his teammates all responded and the group retreated to the Atlas.


	3. Subtle Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge begins to feel she can't do anything right when James tries to pressure her into sexual activity. Hunk gets a feeling that something is going on between the couple and talks to Keith about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m sorry for taking this long to get this chapter out. I was having a little bit of trouble with Keith and Hunk oddly enough because well, Hunk’s usually a nice guy and this situation is different to what he’s used to handling with the team. That said, I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

  1. **Subtle Signs**



Pidge knew that avoiding the others would make them more suspicious that something was going on but she had no idea what to tell them so she had come to sit in her room that had been arranged for her on the Atlas. _There had to be some easy excuse that would sound believable when she said it, but their connection as Voltron meant they shared each other's pain when combined. Why couldn't I form the shield I usually can? I could have gotten us all killed. I let everyone down, what's wrong with me? Maybe I should talk to Keith about this. I wouldn't blame him if he wants to throw me off the team._

“Pidge?” Her boyfriend’s voice cut through her and for once she really didn’t want to hear another lecture when she felt bad enough already but knew that could end badly so she got up and opened the door to let James into the room.

"Hey," Pidge said quietly, not looking up at him.

“What was all that about?” James said, raising an eyebrow at her. “I’ve never seen Voltron as pathetic as it was back there and you guys were moving so slow. You guys out of practice or something?”

Pidge couldn't reply. She didn't want to mention that Keith had asked to form a shield and she had been unable to follow that simple command because it would lead to him getting angry but she didn't want to lie either. So she didn't say anything at all and just looked at him silently. In hindsight, she knew that would annoy him but what was she supposed to say?

James frowned. "Oi, Pidge, I'm talking to you." He clicked his fingers in front of her face and she snapped to attention almost instantly.

"I don't know what happened," Pidge finally said. "So I don't know how to answer your question. I'm really tired, James. I just want to rest for a bit so I can figure things out." She made to go sit back on her bed but James grabbed her by the wrist. Her heart sunk at this. Did he want to - right now - she knew fighting it would make him angrier but she honestly didn't have the strength.

"I want to spend time with you," James said shrugging. "You're not too tired for that right?" There was a glint in his eye as there always was when he wanted to have sex with her. There were times when she tried to say no but he would become so sad when she did so she would eventually give in to his demands. They were in a relationship - it was natural, as he constantly kept reminding her - even if it didn't feel like it to her. _I've always been different - an outcast - so his views are probably a lot more correct than mine are._

"I need to focus on resting so I can be there for my team," Pidge replied, making to pull her wrist out of his grip albeit the grip tightened around it suddenly, the grip becoming almost painful. "James, please, let go of me." She tried to pry her wrist free but an alarmed cry left her lips as James twisted her wrist, eyes watching her silently, expression becoming darker as he looked at her.

"Pidge? Pidge, are you there?" Hunk's voice was clear as the sound of footsteps approached and James immediately loosened his grip on her wrist, allowing her to break free, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest, silently praying he hadn't heard anything.

“Not a word,” James warned her before Hunk entered the room.

“Hey Pidge – oh sorry James,” Hunk said apologetically. “I thought Pidge might be alone right now and I was kind of worried about her, that’s all.”

James smiled at Hunk. “No, it’s okay, Hunk although you should know Pidge isn’t alone anymore. She has a boyfriend now.”

"Yeah, I know," Hunk said, sounding casual but she could sense something off about her friend as he replied which made Pidge bite her lip slightly. "I was just worried about her. She seemed kind of out of it and almost as if she were in pain in the battle, has she told you anything?"

Pidge felt herself shrink down, wishing the ground would swallow her, knowing Hunk didn't know any better. He didn't know how fatal his words would be for her and she didn't know how bad this next beating would be and if she would be able to use clumsiness or walking into the wall as an excuse this time. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know. He was just worried about her as a good friend should be. Her eyes fixated on James, trying to read his expression which seemed calm right now but she knew better. She always knew better, after one year of being with James.

James nodded. “Yeah, Pidge took a pretty nasty fall earlier.” His face fell over in concern. “She’s so clumsy sometimes. She should be okay after a little bit of rest.”

Hunk shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, I guess.” He looked to Pidge. “You sure you don’t need anything? Food, water or anything?”

Pidge could feel the worry radiating from her friend but plastered a smile on her face as she had earlier for her mother. "I'll let you know if I do." She stepped forward and took James's hand in her own. "Right now, I'm okay with just James here. I'll be okay, Hunk. Like James said, I just need a little bit of rest."

Hunk nodded. “Alright then, I’ll let the others know since they were all pretty worried about you.” He headed out the door, looking back once and Pidge felt their eyes lock for a moment before she quickly had to look away from the intensity of her friend’s gaze. It felt as if he were seeing through her smile somehow and she couldn’t let that happen. She wouldn’t let her friends pay the price for her flaws.

* * *

Hunk somehow could feel that something was off – that Pidge wasn’t herself and he knew James had wanted him to leave the room. He didn’t know why or the exact details of it but he knew for Pidge’s sake, he couldn’t just let this go, just as he hadn’t been able to let his feelings about Rolo and Nyma go. He headed back to the main room seeing Keith and Shiro talking to a few key members of the Atlas as well as the MFE pilots, his gaze stopping on Keith. He knew their topic was important but Pidge was more important right now.

His fist clenched a bit as he realised this could not wait and Keith needed to know. _But what exactly are you going to tell him? That you think whatever Pidge is going through might have something to do with James? You don’t have any proof about that._ It was true he didn't have proof but he could feel it in his gut that something was seriously wrong and that Pidge needed help but wasn't sure how to ask for it. _I don’t care if I don’t have proof – I know something is off and Keith’s our leader as well. He has to know._

Hunk walked over to the middle of the group, tugging at Keith’s sleeve. “Keith, I need to talk to you.”

Keith frowned a bit and was about to say something but as Hunk’s eyes locked with his, his expression became curious and slightly concerned. “Alright, just let me finish up here real quick ok?”

Hunk nodded, pulling away and stepping aside to wait. He fidgeted, looking around. There was a sinking feeling in his heart that there was something really bad happening on this ship right now but he couldn’t place his finger on what. _Pidge, please stay safe._ Out of all the Paladins, he did have a soft spot for the youngest because she was like a little sister to him and he would do anything to somehow take her pain no matter how scared he was.

“Hunk,” Keith’s voice brought him back to reality and he realised his friend had come over. “What is it? You normally don’t interrupt like this unless its something serious.”

"Keith, have you noticed anything kind of well…off about Pidge lately?" Hunk asked his friend. "Like she's not herself or something?"

Keith surveyed him for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, she didn't seem like herself in battle and was unable to form the shield too but more than that, she was hurt, in some sort of pain. Due to our combined connection as Voltron, I could feel it too." He peered at Hunk. "Do you know anything about that?"

"I didn't before," Hunk said thoughtfully. "But well, I was worried so I went to go talk to her. James was there and I know that's not that weird but I dunno, something's not right, Keith. He said she suffered a nasty fall and the pain was from that but Pidge isn't clumsy. Like if someone told me that about Lance, I'd believe it in a heartbeat cause he's always walking into walls, you know but Pidge? She's pretty careful about things and its not just that, when I talked about how I came because I wanted to talk to Pidge, thinking she was alone in her room, he sounded a bit possessive? Like telling me that he was her boyfriend and reminding me that she wasn't alone. I mean, I know that. They've been dating for one whole year, why wouldn't I know that? Something isn't right about him, Keith. I know I don't have any proof about it but I can feel it. Pidge is in some kind of bad situation but won't tell anyone and we can't help her until she tells us."

He had thought at first going to Lance but given how protective he could be over Pidge, his best friend would jump to conclusions and probably go and punch James. They did not need that right now – not without proof that James was the cause. He could see Keith listening deeply to his words as if he were thinking about it.

"You think James is…" Keith trailed off, expression darkening slightly and his fist clenched before he exhaled. "We need to know for sure somehow, Hunk. Do you have a way?"

Hunk sighed. “Not yet, but I’m not going to stop until I find out more information. Keith, I know the mission is important, but Pidge’s safety is important to me. I need to find out more about this.”

Keith nodded in agreement. “It’s always affecting her abilities in Voltron so find out what you can ok? I’ll see if I notice anything off as well. We’re headed to an old Blade of Marmora base to see if we can get a hold of Krolia and some of the other members but in the meantime, try to see what’s going on.”

“Roger that,” Hunk agreed right away as he nodded. “Just Keith? Don’t mention this to Lance and the others yet. Even if I think my gut feelings are correct, Lance will probably not wait for proof before going to punch Griffin. I want to make sure he deserves it before letting Lance do that.”

Keith chuckled a bit at that. “He probably would. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.”

Hunk nodded, becoming a little bit lost in his thoughts after that. He didn’t know how to prove his theories about James which were just gut feelings at this stage but he would do whatever he could. He wouldn’t leave Pidge alone in this. He couldn’t leave her alone in this.

“Hunk?” Keith’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked to see his friend looking at him. “We’re going to help Pidge, I promise.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hunk said softly. “I just hope we can help her before its too late.”

Keith’s expression firmed and he nodded at that. “We will. I know you’ll be able to find out the truth, Hunk. You were able to about Rolo and Nyma.”

"Not before Lance got hurt," Hunk countered frowning. "I know Lance was strong and Pidge is too, but he called us when he needed help. I don't get it, why isn't Pidge telling us anything? We're her friends, we can help."

"I don't know," Keith admitted honestly. "But maybe something is stopping her. We just need to find out what. If anyone can, it's you, Hunk."

Hunk watched Keith for a moment before nodding. “Okay. I hope so.”


End file.
